To save the World
by AnimeWerewolf
Summary: Danny is more than what we he seems, and with Clockwork involved, it must be something big. What are the strang dreams about? And what does Vlad Masters have to do with this all? Slight DxS pairing. READxREVIEW!
1. It begins!

**AN: Hey people, thank you soooooo much people for the interviews. Well this isn't a real update, alot of the reviews i got informed me that i had some characters names wrong. Thanks to 'enigmatic penguin'****for helping me correct that i was confused about that, so thanks again. I hope you people like this version better and Ch.2 will be up soon as it can.**

**AnimeWerewolf**

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

To save the world

To be a normal teenager, no such thing. Teenagers are never normal and there's no acceptation, this included Danny Fenton.

After the lab accident at age 14, Danny's not so normal teen life would never be normal. Thanks to the 'Ghost Portal' his parents made, he was now half ghost.

He could walk through walls, turn invisible, shot ecto-beams from his hand, create shields, and did I mention fly. Flying was his favorite part of his powers. Sure he had other powers; his 'Ghostly Wail' was at the moment his most powerful attack. Only thing stopping him was the fact that it took so much out of him to just deliver it.

Now, at age 16 and Junior in high school, he was just trying to get through school. Thankfully, that bully Dash, had graduated. This meant less of seeing the inside of his locker door.

"Danny, over here!" Tucker called across the cafeteria. It was the beginning of his Junior year and already Danny had already been in a ghost fight.

Flashback

During the morning before school had started Danny met up with his two best friends, Tucker and Sam. They'd just started talking when Danny coughed, being caught in mid-sentence by his ghost sense.

"I AM THE BOX GHOST, MASTER OF ALL THINGS…."

"We know!" the three teen yelled back.

"Ah I see my enemy has returned you will never aaahhhh!" the ghost flew off screaming as the 16 year old half ghost kid charged him.

End Flashback

That ghost never seemed to want to leave him alone. Danny sat next to Tucker staring at the food before him.

_Never trust school food,_ he thought.

"Where's Sam?" Danny asked noticing the missing member of their group.

"Oh she deciding which salad to get, I keep telling her to get the one with ham." Tucker smiled.

"And yet I continue to ignore you, imagine that," Sam came up sitting on the other side of the table.

Danny laughed at his friends antics, and poked his food. The last two years had been long, between ghost fighting and school. It wasn't a wonder anyone else figured out who he was. He looked up at his two friends and began to remember how they looked.

Sam hadn't changed much since freshmen year; sure she let her hair grow. She'd grown some very noticeable girlish traits, and a few inches as well. But the classic gothic look never left. The clothing changed, yes, but not the style. As Sam had put it, "Goths never die, they just get better." Which in Danny's opinion was true, she seemed be getting more beautiful every day.

He shook the thought of Sam in a nice gothic dress, to think on what had changed about Tucker. Like Sam, he'd grown a few inches higher, shot maybe a foot. The classic red bureau was ever present along with glasses.

_Speaking of glasses, _Danny stared at Tuckers new glasses. Apparently over the summer, he'd gotten himself a new, smaller pair. And the PDA never left his side pants pocket.

He smiled to himself and laughed a bit at his thoughts.

"What are you laughing about?" Sam asked an eyebrow raised in curiosity.

"Oh nothing, just thinking about how much you've all changed. Which isn't that much, so it's cool." He assured her.

Sam smiled and shook her head. If Sam had the courage to say it no one had changed more than he had. Danny had gone from a scrawny 14 year old teenage boy to a ghost fighting 16 year old.

She looked at him as he continued to poke his food. She didn't like the fact that he didn't eat much, but she guessed it was because of his half ghost side.

Danny had really changed; his jet black hair had grown out over the summer. But with the encouragement of his parents he cut and decided to spike it a bit. His ever messy bangs hung in front of his ice blue eyes that always seemed to shine. She had at one time remembered when she was taller than him. Now, whoa, now he was a good foot and half taller than she.

If lined up next to each other, Danny was the tallest. He stood a good 6 foot 2 inches, Tucker 5 feet 12 inches, and herself; probably 5 foot 8.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

From child to man to grandpa. He was really tired of this, but this was the power that with being master of time. But the yammering and ranting Dan Phantom would yell from thermos were getting old. The ghost, no matter what, would scream he'd get out, but he knew better.

"The boy has defeated Pariah Dark, and his evil self." A giant eye-ball looking ghost said.

"His powers are growing, but he knows not of his true potential." A second one spoke up.

Between the age change and Dan, Clockwork hated the Observants. They nagged him like there was no tomorrow.

"I am well aware of the child's growing powers and know what is to come of him. I always know." He informed the other ghost. Turning to his glass orb, images of past events flashed on the screen. Until it reached and scene of Danny fighting a vampire looking ghost.

Vlad 'Plasmius' Masters. The first half ghost that was ever seen.

""Over a millium has past since 'The Great War', and now…."

"Now the two great spirits have met again." The second Observant finished the sentence.

"Yes, I have been sensing the seals loosening. They will soon learn of who they are." Clockwork waved his staff in front of the screen, the image changed from Phantom and Plasmius, to two shadowed figures close to hitting each other.

"Clockwork, we put you in charge of the boy, go and speak with him." Observant 1 said.

"If his powers are to become as strong as they were," Observant 2 continued.

"Help Him!" they said as one as they disappeared.

Clockwork turned back to his screen a sad look on his ever changing face.

"And so…it begins again."


	2. Dreaming

**AN: eyes well up with tears oh I'm so happy ;. People really like it. I have to thank these people. My first reviewers.**

**chaotic pink chocobo - Thanks, i hope thi means you'll keep reading it.**

**pottersparky- Cool, Clockwork struck me as evil wheni first saw him, now I think he's just out there you know, lol.**

**enigmatic penguin - I was going to ask people about how to spell those characters names, but you must have read my mind, Thank you!**

**the sleep warrior- The whole pov dose get confusing but theres too many people to acutally seperate them. On the other hand I'm glad you like my story.**

**Just call me crazy - well I'm guessing that isnt your real name, who ever you are thanks!**

**Enjoy the story and please RxR!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Screaming, why was there so much screaming? Sounds of ecto-blasts and other attacks could be heard. Danny could see the green swirling clouds of the Ghost Zone, tinged with colors of red and purple.

"My lord, he is here." A familiar voice said to him. He turned to see Clockwork hovering next to him a look of desperation set on his ever changing face. Danny could see something was different about him, the scar. Where was the scar?

He tried to speak but no words came out. He could feel his mouth moving, so he _was_ saying something. Clockwork seemed to be listening intently to him, until the time ghost backed away.

"But…no you can't, please I beg you." Clockwork pleaded.

Danny felt helpless, he felt like he was watching a movie through someone else's eyes. He continued to talk, what was he saying? He took out a small green orb and handed it to the old ghost. Clockwork frowned, but bowed low in respect.

"Very well my lord, if this is your wish I shall do so." And with that he flew off.

Turning back to the, what Danny assumed was a battle field, he saw a shadowed figure in the smoke. The figure glared back at him, glowing blood red eyes filled with rage.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Danny shot up in bed, gasping for air as sweat dripped down him forehead. That dream, no nightmare, felt so real. Everything seemed to be happening all at once, and there was nothing he could do. For a week now he'd had the same dream, with each night came a bigger part of the scene.

Lying back down, and waiting for his heart to stop pounding, he looked at his alarm clock and read aloud.

"Four o' clock," he moaned about it being so early and went back to sleep before the annoying machine woke him.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Vlad Master sat in front of his fire place, and watched as the flames danced. Again, hed had that same dream.

An area that looked to be the Ghost Zone, a war raging beneath him. He could feel that he was happy, firing off round after round of blast to the ground. He would finally stop and stare off at a castle. From what he could tell, it looked like Pariah's castle. Atop the tallest tower, he could see the figure of a young man. Glowing green eyes staring furiously at him, and then he'd wake up.

This time he'd waken up at three in the morning, gasping for. Now his was mind was too restless to let him sleep again. The glowing green eyes never leaving his thoughts. Picking up a photo, Vlad stared at it. It was from the college reunion he'd held two years ago. Maddie in one arm, her daughter Jazz standing next to them, Danny stand away a bit glaring at him. And he pushing a confused Jack out of the way.

"I have questions, to which I don't have answers for. So maybe, you my 'old' friend, may have them….and something more." A evil smile played across his face the shadows created from the fire making it even more menacing.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"So your saying it was a war?" Sam asked as her and Tucker looked up from their books.

"That's what it looked like to me, but what bothers me is that strange figure I saw." Danny explained.

The three teens, sat in his room talking between each other and reading random book they found interesting.

"Dude, that's some dream. Maybe you watched some scary movie?" Tucker suggested.

"For a week?" Sam asked, sarcasm dripping from her voice. "Look, Danny maybe your just worried about…"

Her words were cut off by the sound of a car door shutting.

"Did your parents invite someone over?" Tucker asked getting up to look out the window.

Sam and Danny followed suit and looked out at the street below. A sleek black car wask parked near the sidewalk. A man in his late 40's, his gray hair tied back in a long pony-tail.

"Plasmius!" Danny hissed as his eyes flashed green.

"You mean, _he's_ your arch enemy!" Tucker asked shocked.

"Yeah, Vlad Masters… aka Plasmius. What is he doing here?" Danny gritted his teeth and walked to his door.

Sam and Tucker followed closely, aware that their friend was angry. They'd have to keep him in check while around his parents, plus they wanted to help him if worse came to worse.

"Time out!" A voice echoed in the stillness of the time.

Birds that were flying were still, cars that moved stood their ground. All movement halted in the area, the only thing moving was the one who cast the spell. Clockwork hovered over to the three teens and smiled.

"My how time flies," reaching into his cloak pocket he pulled out three medallions and placed them around their necks.

Danny, Sam, and Tucker looked around confused by the silence of everything. Danny finally looked up to the time ghost and stepped back in surprise.

"You what are you doing here!"


	3. The King

**AN: Oh you people love me. I've got so many reviews and I only have two chapters up. Well thank you to all those that reviewed. And to those that have figured some part of this story out...SSSHHHH don't tell any one else. Lol, well i hope you like this chapter. RxR!PLEASE!**

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Ch.3

Danny stared at the ghost, that the last time he'd met informed him that he'd turn evil. If he was here now what did this all mean? That's when a horrible thought came to his mind.

"Oh god, please tell me _he_ didn't get out?" Danny asked terrified of what the answer would be.

"Calm your head halfa, your evil self is locked up nicely in the thermos, so don't worry." Clockwork informed him with a smile on his fast. Having a known evil ghost in a tiny space was a wonderful feeling.

**Flashback**

"You just wait old man, I'll get out and when I do…" Dan Phantom ranted for the hundredth time.

Clockwork was getting tired of it, why couldn't bad guys stay down when they were beaten. He sighed as the evil ghost ranted and ranted.

"He never shuts up," he mumbled to himself. That's when an idea came to mind.

"I destroy my other half and make sure…"

"If you don't stop talking, I make you stop." Clockwork warned.

"You can't make me do…"

Clockwork grabbed the thermos and shook it up and down; the sounds of something hitting each end rang out in the room. He finally stopped and listened to the sounds coming from the thermos.

Moans and groans were the only thing he heard this time. Clockwork smiled at done deed and placed the thermos back down.

"I told you."

**End Flashback**

Danny breathed a sigh of relief knowing he didn't have to fight Dan again.

"So if he's still trapped why are you here then?" Tucker asked.

"Good question young one," the time ghost floated lower to come to eyes level no matter what age he took.

"If you are aware or not, I am in charge of you," he pointed to Danny. "And your 'other' self. As such I am your, 'guardian ghost' if you will."

Danny nodded in understanding of what he was talking about.

"Wait, you mean your like a second parent?" Sam asked. She was always one to reject authority.

"In a way yes, only I watch what happens. As I was saying, I am here to speak with you. It seems history is bent on repeating itself."

_Repeat, uh-no that must mean I turn evil any way,_ Danny thought mentally slapping himself.

"History, who's history?" Tucker asked.

"You mean you guys have a history?" Sam laughed at the thought of this.

"Ghost History, and yes if I'm right, which I always am. Its going to repeat." Clockwork simple said.

The three teens were shock by this information, since when did ghosts have a history?

"Listen well young ones. Long ago, before man, even before man was aware that there were other beings. The uh… 'Ghost Zone' as you call it was once a whole. Not these islands you see today, but one land. A land where everyone lived in peace, this peace was thanks to the King of all ghosts."

"You mean Pariah?" Sam mentioned.

"No," Clockwork said, annoyed that he'd been interrupted. "This was even before his time. This king was kind and cared more about his land and people, than power. But the Great King was very powerful, more powerful that any other ghost. No one thought to face him until **_he_** came along."

"This ghost was evil incarnated; he was greedy and hungry for power. And he'd set his eyes on the power of the king's power. As a result of this ghost greed a war broke out among the people, as **_his_** evil spread across the land like a plague."

The teens were on the edge of their seats as they listened to the story.

"The war lasted for years, the forces of good and evil pitted against each other," the old ghost sighed, he glanced at Danny for a moment, then continued his story. "They fought furiously, and when is came down to it, the force of battle tore the land apart. Creating what you see today, all that's left of once great land."

Danny looked down, somewhat saddened to here that a place that was once grand looked so horrible now. Then Danny thought, _he talks as if he was there. _He thought of how in his dream the Clockwork he'd seen didn't have a scar.

"Clockwork, tell us, how did you get that scar?" he finally asked.

"Ah this," the ghost lightly touched the old scar, his voice becoming very serious. "This was a souvenir from that war. You have to understand. I, at the time, was the top adviser to this king. We were great friends; he depended on me greatly for any thing. But I never thought he'd in trust me with so much."

"In trust you with what?" Danny asked.

The serious look on Clockwork's face faded away as he looked at the many watches on his wrist. He smiled his ever mischievous smile.

"That is a question for some other time, but for now…" in flash of light he disappeared his voice booming around the three. "Time In!"

Bird began to fly again, cars continued to their destination and people moved on as if nothing had happened. Danny, Sam, and Tucker looked around to make sure all was in order. Sam looked down at her neck to see the pendant still there, she took it off mumbling something about not accessorizing well.

The door bell rang, signaling that Vlad Masters had reached the door.

"What do you think that was all about?" Tucker asked.

"I don't know," Danny replied glaring at his door. "But that's a problem to solve later. I have to deal with this one first."

They left Danny's room and began their walk down stairs in time to see Maddie, Danny and Jazz's mother, opening the door.

"Ah Maddie, how wonderful it is to see you again," Vlad said coolly.

Maddie glared at the billionaire, still remembering what he'd said about her husband. She slammed the door in his face and stomped past Jack as he reopened the door.

"That never gets old." Danny laughed.

"Hey V-Man, what's up?" Jack hugged his old college buddy.

"Jack you idiot….I mean old friend how are you?" Vlad ignored the man as he explained how he was and spotted someone he knew.

"Ah and young Daniel Fenton, my look how you've grown." Vlad smirked at the teen as Danny's eyes flashed green.

"And look how old you've grown, still thinking on what kind of cat to get?" Danny shot back.

Vlad glared at the boy, but was pulled away as Jack finished his ranting, having completely missed the going on in front of him.

"Hey Vlad my man, wanna see what new inventions I've made?" Jack asked excitedly.

"Sure, show me what new and wonderful things I can steal from you." Vlad said, he stopped hoping that Jack didn't take it seriously. The two men burst into fits of laughter as they walked to the lab in the basement.

Maddie soon re-entered to the semi-empty room. She looked around and guessed where the two men had gone.

"Basement?"

"Basement." The three teen said together.


	4. Random Thoughts

**AN: Its nice to see you people are liking my story. I've written other stories and so far this ones got the most feed back. It seems some of my reviewers are worried about me. Yes I'm eating and sleeping, in fact I'm eating as we speak, Lol! GO RAMAN! >> Um yea, any how. This is chapter...4 i believe yep. Brain fart. Hope you enjoy reading this one. **

** And if your a Sam and Danny fan, this Chapter has a bit of Fluff in it so have fun. RxR!PLEASE!**

YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

Ch.4

Maddie had gone down into the basement to make sure her husband didn't blow anything up. While Danny and company went back up to the safety of his room.

"So, what do you think he's here for?" Sam asked as she finished her magazine.

"Probably after another invention he can steal and claim as his own." Danny grumbled from his bed. He lay on his bed a sketch book and pencil floating above him, glowing green.

This was another of his newest power he'd unlocked, the power to levitate any object. He'd discovered this power while cleaning the basement lab.

**Flashback**

Danny had been asked by his dad to clean the lab up, and with the promises of twenty dollars as payment, he agreed.

So while cleaning his ghost scenes went off. He looked at the portal as to his dismay watched as a blob of a ghost came out growling something about revenge on somebody he didn't know.

"Sorry guy but not this time! I'm going ghost!" Danny cried as two rings of light appeared around his waist. Slowly the rings traveled up and down his body, replacing his blue jeans and t-shirt with a black and white jump suit.

His raven black hair changed to a snow white color, and his ice blue eyes flashed green as a smirk played across his face. His brow was set in a serious glare as he flew at the ghost slamming it into the wall.

It was times like these he was glad his parents where gone. The two ghost fought with one another, and seemed like Danny had the upper hand until he tripped. Landing on his face he rolled over, only to be pinned down by the blob monster.

"REVENGE, IT WAS HIS FAULT!" the ghost yelled, snarling at him.

Danny could see the one thing that could help him, the Fenton Thermos. Only problem was he was on the floor and it was on the counter above him. He reached for with all his might, hoping he could try and get it.

_Come on, come on, get over here!_ Danny thought as he reached. Then to his surprise the thermos began to glow green as it hovered over the counter and into his awaiting hand. Not taking a moment to ponder this bizarre new event, Danny sucked the ghost into the thermos.

**End Flashback**

"Hey guys, check this out." Danny grabbed the floating pad and pencil and showed his friends his latest doodle.

Sam and Tucker erupted into laughter at the picture in front of them. On the paper was drawn Plasmius running from an over sized box ghost. Danny laughed with them as he put the picture away.

A knock came to Danny's door as his dad burst in a gun like weapon in hand.

"Hey kids check this out, it's my newest creation." He said proudly holding it out.

"Cool Mr. Fenton, but um…what is it?" Tucker asked.

"Oh this little beauty if the Fenton Goozer, shots out a ball of ecto-gooze that won't allow a ghost to phase through any thing."

"Oh, great," Danny laughed nervously.

Sam knew this was one of those things Danny was going to have to stay away from, that or use it to help in his ghost fights. She worried about him sometimes, when his parents had a new machine it meant that they were that much closer to finding out Danny's secret.

"See you the only to activate it is to push this little button here and…" before Jack could finish his rambling about this new machine, a ball of gooze shot out and hit Danny square in the face.

Tucker snickered at his friend's misfortune, while Sam elbowed him. Danny cleared some of the gunk out of his eyes and glared at his father.

"Oh uh…sorry about that, yean. Oh hey you hear that, you call me Mattie?" Jack ran back down the stairs fearful of his son's wrath.

"You ok?" Sam finally asked.

"Yeah, just peachy, this is my hundredth ruined shirt this month." He walked over to his dresser ready to get a new shirt. "You guys mind if I change my shirt real quick?"

"Na go ahead." Tucker said taking a seat in a bean-bag chair, while Sam sat on his bed.

She watched as he pealed the sticky shirt off, Sam never realized how much ghost fighting seemed to be paying off. His once flat chest was now out lined with a slight muscular shadow. His arms were no longer skinny 14 year old arms, but had been fined by muscles.

_He's cute, I wonder what he'd look like in a…._Sam blushed and mentally slapped herself for thinking such things.

"That's better," Danny sighed with relief at the feel of a clean shirt on. "So now what?"


	5. To Hate or Not to Hate

**AN: Hey guys, sorry for the late update. Report cards came out and mom didn't like how it looked so I got grounded. > I know big bummer. And sorry for the shortness of it, my mind is drawing a blank on this thing, but no worries I've got it handled. **

**Plus i need my faithfuk reads opioions on something. Now all in favor for a some else finding out Danny's secert type 1, for more fluff between Danny and Sam type 2, for both type 3. Ok their ya go...RxR!PLEASE!**

**FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF**

Vlad stood in the lab of the 'idiot' who ruined his youthful chance at Maddie. But after the forest incident, he'd given up on her ever come to live with him. Though his feelings for her would never change, she'd always have a place in his heart.

"_I don't see why you just kidnap her and leave her in the Ghost Zone."_ A silky voice rang in his head.

"**_Because it wouldn't be right that's why, now shut-up and leave me alone."_**

Vlad slapped his forehead; again he was having a mental argument with his alter ego. He'd always have this problem; one side wanted one thing the other said something against it.

"Hey V-Man check this out!" Jack had returned from showing off his 'new toy' to his family.

"That's great Jack….really." He looked at his watch, he'd found nothing of use to him. "Oh look at the time, sorry I have to do. You know other plans."

"Ow bummer, well it was nice of you to drop by stop by when ever you want to." Jack walked with the billionaire to the front door.

"Sure thing Jack, good-bye Maddie we shall see each other again."

Maddie from the kitchen glared at him and continued with what ever she was doing. Jack waved bye and shut the door, when Vlad got off the steps he came face to face with Danny. He had to admit the young boy had grown greatly, in size and possibly in power.

"Daniel."

"Vlad."

Vlad watched as the teen along with his two friends moved past him to back inside, last he'd known they were up him Danny's room. Vlad got in his car and drove seemingly in deep thought, mainly about Danny.

He didn't hate the boy, in fact when he'd first met him, he was thrilled. He liked kids and this was one of Maddie's children. But that all changed when he found out the Daniel Fenton was the wildly talked about new halfa in the Ghost Zone. Even then he still didn't hate him, in fact he saw it as his opportunity to get Danny on his side and rule the world.

But when the young teen refused, the line between friendly and enemy had been drawn. He still didn't hate him, but his tolerance for the boy was growing thin. Every time they met they seemed to end up fighting. Wither him or Danny started, they fought; except this time any way. To many ghost detectors around to do any thing, and both knew they'd be signing their death warrants.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"So, Clockwork, you spoke to the boy?" Observant One asked.

"Yes, I did."

"But you did not tell him the truth did you not?" Observant Two asked.

"No, I feel he is not ready for such information yet….not yet. Besides, I have handed him the ball, he must roll it now." Clockwork smile slyly at his cunning and ever secret plan.

"Very Clockwork, we will leave you for now, but do not fail us."

With the Observant twins gone Clockwork's smile faded, he knew very well he'd have to tell the half ghost boy about what was to come.

"Did I make the right choice, to do such a thing to the boy?" he stared sadly at a figure in his glass orb and sighed.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Maddie sat the kitchen table, she was still mad at Vlad for what he said about Jack and she planned on never letting Jack know about it either. She heard the front door open and close and then open again.

Look out the kitchen opening she saw Danny and his friends, they seemed to be talk, and Danny was mad about it. She lend against the wall, hiding herself from them but able to hear what was being said.

"Can you believe him, still thinks he has a chance with my mom, and he even comes to my house to try and steal things. I swear if he dose anything to hurt any of you or my family he will pay." Danny growled.

Maddie smiled proud to hear that her son would stand up for those he loved. But why would he be this mad about it. That's when she heard Tucker speak up.

"Whoa, cool it man, your eyes are changing colors again. Don't sweat it any way, he's gone now. I mean what can he do?"

"Tucks got a point Danny, no need to get angry now, side maybe if your lucky the Box Ghost will show up and you can vent some of that 'misplaced aggression' on him." Sam implied.

She listened as the three teens laughed and head back upstairs. What did Tucker mean by Danny's eyes changing colors, and since when did he start hunting ghost?

"Oh Jack would be so proud." Maddie smiled.


	6. Sing and Save

**AN: Ok here's an update sorry it took so long to bring to you. This kind of goes a little off the main track of the whole story, but I had to do this. No as for what the song below are from: the first two are from Linkin Park – **

**#6 EASIER TO RUN and #9 BREAKING THE HABIT**

**Then the last bit is from Good Charlotte - #6 GIRLS AND BOYS**

**If you have these songs it makes this chapter way cooler to read, as for what's to come well, no worries your ghost fighting teenage halfa will be back! RxR! PLEASE!**

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Sam was once again on her way over to her long time friend Danny Fenton. She had to admit that over the years the two had grown closer, but neither she nor Danny would cough up the fact that they liked each other.

She sighed as she saw the Fenton's Work sign, indicating that she was close. The only reason she was going over was to hang out with someone…other than her parents. Tucker was busy with something, and Danny was really her last place to go. Sighing her feet took down the familiar path to his house, till she reached the door.

Sam knocked on the door and Jazz answered with a bag over her shoulder.

"Oh hi Sam, Danny's upstairs, Mom and Dad are gone and so am I, bye." Jazz waved as Sam shut the door.

It was rare to have the house alone, Jazz was always there and Danny's parents, even though in the lab, were there. But not this time, they were alone, she liked these moments. Sam shook the thoughts that were coming to mind and walked up the stairs.

Music could be heard coming from the one room she was headed to…Danny's. She listened carefully to hear which song or band it was and knew instantly. It was his favorite, or one of them, the band Linkin Park. Sam could hear the song blaring behind the semi-closed door. Along with something else, a new voice was joining into the new song.

"_It's easier to run, replacing this pain with something numb. It's so much easier to go, than face all this pain here all alone!"_

Sam peeked into his room to see Danny on his bed reading a book and, as the song continued, to sing. She wanted to giggle at this, but when she heard him start to sing she froze listening to words she'd heard before.

"_Something has been taken from deep inside of me, a secret I keep locked away no one can ever see. Wounds so deep they never show, they never go away. Like moving pictures in my head, for years and years they've played…."_

Sam was shocked, Danny could sing, the boy she'd known for years was sitting before her actually singing. He'd stop on certain parts of the song, the lower voiced parts and continue with the rest of the song.

"_If I could change, I would take back all the pain, I would. Retrace every wrong move that I made, I would. If I could stand up and take the blame I would, if I could take all the shame to the grave I would…."_

Sam couldn't take it any more, that's when an idea stuck her. She slammed the door open before Danny could continue with his song. She stood smiling evilly at him; he laughed and turned the music off.

"Hey Sam, how's it going?" He asked nervously. There was no use in hiding it; he should have known one of his friends would find out. "Ok, how long were you there?"

"Oh up to the 'I would' part." Sam said sitting next to him on the bed. "Danny your amazing, why didn't me you could sing?"

"Because, it's kind of embarrassing, not something I normally do in front of people." He said smiling as a very slight blush brushed his cheeks.

Sam nodded in understanding and stared at a picture on his bedroom wall. This was going to take some persuasion to get her plan into action.

"Hey Danny, you know about the Talent Contest coming up right, at the school?" Danny nodded.

"Well, you know you, Tucker and I have talked about entering it?" she asked again.

He nodded again trying to figure out where she was going with this conversation. Then it struck him, his ice blue eyes widened in terror.

"No Sam, no I can't there's no way you could get me to…."

Sam stopped him before he could finish, "Listen this isn't till next month. Danny, me and Tucker would both enter as well."

"How?" Danny crossed his arms.

"I play guitar and Tuck the drums." She stated.

"I didn't know Tuck could play drums…since when…and when did you play guitar?" Danny asked, bewildered by this new information.

"Yea, I practiced over the last two summers and a half. Turns out I'm really good, and Tuck joined me on the drums."

"Let me guess, turns he's good too?" Danny smiled.

"You wouldn't believe me, you have to hear him, Danny with our music and your voice we could enter the contest…maybe even win." Sam pointed out.

"I don't know…" She could tell he was caught between the choices, that's when something came to mind.

"If we win…we'd bet Dash."

Danny's eye glowed green at the thought of actually beating the jock at something for once. He smiled and turned to the girl in front of him as the blue returned to his eyes.

"Deal!"

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Month later- Talent Show Night

The night had started out nicely as individuals and groups went on stage and performed or showed off their talent. Sam had to admit there were some good ones, but she knew they were good enough.

After the third to last person left the stage Mr. Lance walked on to introduce the second to last act.

"Ladies and gentle men, I give you Dash and Paullina in … The Fallen Player." The old English teacher read.

Danny, Sam, and Tucker stood behind stage as Dash and the Latino girl walked past. Even though the once high school jock had graduated he was still in the act, thanks to the Hispanic girl.

"Luck," Sam said smiling slyly.

"Shut it freak, I don't need luck from you." He sneered as he walked out on stage.

The three friends watched at the two put on a dramatic act, even Sam was getting nervous now. Once they had finished the audience erupted into cheers and clapped.

"Beat that Geeks, there's no way you losers could win this contest!" Dash laughed.

Danny gulped down the lump that had formed in his throat, he didn't know if he could do this or not.

"Don't worry Danny, we've practiced this, you can do," Sam seemed to read his mind, he stared into her beautiful violet eyes and the confidence in him grew.

On stage again, Mr. Lancer smiled slightly, glad that the next group was last. "Now for our final group, the F.M.F Band."

He walked off stage as the currents opened to a black stage. The lights dimmed more, and the only thing the audience could see were the outlines of three people moving on stage. Who could this F.M.F people be?

Once the shadowed figures were in place, music began to play over the speakers. They could tell some of it was from a CD, while the clacking from drum sticks were live.

The music played to a high point and once the drummer hit the drums, the light shot on to show the mystery band. The people gasped and stared in awe at the sight before them. Tucker Foley on drums beating with all his worth, Sam Manson on the electric guitar, and the least likely person on the mike. Danny Fenton.

"_Memories consume, like opening the wound. I'm picking me apart again. You all assume I'm safe here in my room. Unless I try to start again."_

Danny sang out, not missing a beat. Sam hitting ever string just right, and Tucker playing the drums like there was no tomorrow.

"_I don't want to be the one the battles always choose, 'cause inside I realize that I'm the one confused. I don't know what worth fighting for or why I have to scream. I don't know why I instigate and say what I don't mean."_

Sam watched the 16 year-old boy sing, she smiled as she played. Danny was the one who had chosen this song. She had later asked him why.

Flashback

"Hey Danny…why this song?"

Danny smiled slightly and stared at the lyrics in front of him.

"Because it's how I feel sometimes, with ghost fighting and normal life. I feel like hiding who I am is a habit I need to break."

End Flashback

"_I don't know how I got this way; I know it's not alright. So I'm breaking the habit, I'm breaking the habit, tonight."_

Danny stepped back from the mike to take a quick breather before continuing with the song before him. He was hot and sweating now, most like because of the lights, but he was grateful for them. It meant he couldn't see the people in front of him.

"_Clutching my cure, I tightly look the door; I try to catch my breath again. I hurt much more, than anytime before; I had no options left again._

_I don't want to be the one the battles away choose, 'cause inside I realize that I'm the one confused. I don't know what worth fighting for or why I have to scream. I don't know why I instigate and say what I don't mean._

_I don't know how I got this way; I know it's not alright. So I'm breaking the habit, I'm breaking the habit, tonight."_

The three friend could hear it, they were in their own world, too concentrated on what was set before them. But the crowd was cheering, those that knew the song sang along.

"_I'll paint it on the walls, 'cause I'm the one at fault. I'll never fight again, and this is how it ends. I don't know what's worth fighting for or why I have to scream._

_But I have some clarity, to show you what I mean. I don't know how I got this way, I'll never be alright."_

Danny, Sam, and Tucker were relived to be near the end of their act. But the didn't slack for a moment. Danny grabbed hold of the mike and sang with all his might the last verses of the song that described him so.

"_So I'm breaking the habit, I'm breaking the habit, I'm breaking the habit…tonight!"_

Tucker and Sam hit the last note as Danny's voice echoed on the speakers. Tucker twirled his sticks in the air, some what of a show off. Sam looked back at him and laughed, along with Danny as the three friends walked off stage. Still unaware of the crowd.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Oh my gosh, dude that was awesome!" Tucker slapped Danny on the back as they waited back stage.

Danny laughed, "Na you two were the greatest, Sam you weren't kidding when you told me Tuck here could play."

"Self taught," Tucker said proudly.

"And not the bit modest about it either." Sam said.

The three laughed, but were interrupted as Mr. Lancer's voice boomed.

"Now comes for those lucky three people, and the even luckier first place winner or winners. In third place…." He announced the third place winner who came and took a good sized ribbon.

"In second place…." He announced the second person, who did the same before.

"And now, this was a tough choice but I believe our judges picked well, our first place winners were tied between 'The Fallen Player' and the 'F.M.F Band'."

There was silence all around the crowd as the waited to hear this years winners.

"And…it's the F.M.F Band, come on out and claim your prize."

Sam, and Tucker high-fived each other, while Danny stood amazed by what he's just heard. He was unaware the his two friends were dragging him out on stage. He was brought back to reality when the cheers hit his ears.

"Thanks you!" Sam shouted out.

The crowed cheered more as the three held a trophy high to show all. But their joy was cut short by the former blond hair jock.

"Cheaters, they cheated."

"Oh and what makes you think they cheated?" Mr. Lancer asked.

"There's no way these **losers** could play like that!" Dash shouted.

"What do you suggest we do Mr. Baxter?"

"Make them prove it!" Paullina called out.

Sam was way ahead of the jealous two, she hit the strings on her guitar and played a small bit, Tucker followed suit playing along; Danny came up singing a funny song by the band Good Charlotte.

They stopped after the first verse and were greeted again by cheers from the crowed, and were pleased to see the disbelieving look on Dash's face.

"Happy now?" Danny asked.


	7. Meet Phantom

**AN: Ok I realize that my last chapter was…um off track if you will. And I'm sorry that if was a songfic chapter too. But the stupid idea wouldn't leave my head. So now this chapter is back to the subject ahead! Hope you all enjoy, RxR! Please!**

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

Danny sat on his bed looking over the many papers he had to turn in. There were math sheets every where, along with the English and American History papers.

"Ok got every thing…for once." He mumbled.

He ran down stairs, grabbed a toast his mother had made, said good bye and left for school. As every day, he met up with Sam and Tucker on the way. They'd talk about how hard this was, or why did they get this much of this. As always they arrived at the school, other groups of kids hanging out with their friends, when the bell rang.

With that day being Monday, they had homeroom. And as luck would have it all three teens shared the same homeroom together. The class was loud as they walked in before the tardy bell sounded. All the students quieted down as the teacher rose from her seat.

"Ok class, good news… Ghost Drill today!" The teacher said sarcastically.

Moans and groans were heard as the class gathered all their things to head for the auditorium. Danny staid behind a bit, he knew what these Ghost Drills were for. Ever since that evil ghost king incident his parents had been put in charge of letting people know how to protect themselves from ghost.

"You coming dude?" Tucker asked.

"Yeah, but we're sitting in the back." Danny grumbled.

Taking three seats in the back, they prepared for a long and boring morning. Mr. and Mrs. Fenton walked on stage, and started talking about ghost. But mainly Jack was doing all the talking, while Maddie looked out into the audience before them.

Danny would have normally fallen asleep, but with ghost detectors and weapon and a yard or so away, he dare no tempt fate.

_I can only hope…._ His thoughts were cut short as the familiar blue mist curled out of his mouth. Slouching slightly in his chair he signaled to him friends that there was a ghost.

Tucker and Sam nodded understanding what he had to do, and if need be cover for him. Danny rose from his seat and walked quickly from the auditorium.

YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

Maddie watched as her son left, she figured he had to use the restroom. But then the ghost detectors on the near b table went off.

"Jack you keep watch here incase the ghost comes here. Everyone calm down and stay here for your own protection!"

Maddie raced out of the large room claiming she was going to scan the halls for the paranormal creature. When in reality she was in search of Danny, she die before any ghost got her son.

She ran down many of the halls until she heard what sound like her sons voice, but with an echo. By the sound of it he seemed annoyed. Maddie creped up slowly to spot and hide behind the corner of the wall. She looked around the corner expecting to see her son, but instead she saw the ghost kid.

"Why must you keep bothering me!" the kid yelled at a blue ghost in overalls.

"BE-cause YOU are my ONE true enemy, and I WILL defeat you!" The blue ghost shout back waving his arms in the air.

"You do know I've been able to kick your butt for the last three years, right?" The white kid asked as a smirk spread across his face.

Maddie guessed that these two had met many times, and were not on friendly terms. Still as she watched the two argue, something inside her told her to step in and defend the ghost kid. She ignored this feeling as she listened to conversation.

"I AM THE BOX GHOST!"

"Look would you stop already, I know who you are and don't care." The ghost kid said slapping his forehead out of frustration.

"Very well Phantom, but I will be back, Fear me!" And with those last words the blue ghost left.

_Phantom? Oh that's right that's what his name was,_ Maddie thought. She'd known the kid had corrected everyone on his name, but she'd forgotten.

Maddie made to see if she could still see him, but he wasn't there any more. She turned back and came face to face with the one person she'd never expect to see. Fierce but kind green eyes stared back at her, she couldn't react in time.

"Um hi." He said almost cautiously.

"What are you going to do to me, posses me, hit me with your ghost powers?" She asked angrily, how could she have let herself be caught like this?

Maddie watched as Phantom's face fell in confusion. This kid seemed so familiar to her; she had sworn she heard Danny when she walked up there. So where was he now?

"Why would I want to do any of those things to you, I have no reason." He replied.

She heard voices coming from down the hall and looked past him, when she looked back he was gone. _I promise, if I see him again, I will be asking questions._

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Maddie sat at the kitchen table; she had found out that Danny was in the bathroom through out the entire ghost alert. This made her happy so see her son was safe, but couldn't get over her encounter with that Phantom kid. Something in the back of her mind kept nagging at her.

She heard the open and shut of the front door and watched as her son, shoulder slumped and eyes half lidded, walkup the stairs. She noticed lately that he seemed tired a lot, and when she would check on him at night, he was always tossing and turning.

_Something is bothering him and he isn't telling me, why?_ Maddie asked herself.

Maddie left the kitchen and walked up the stair to her son's room, where she was greeted by t-shirts and other assorted items thrown every where.

"Danny your room is a mess." She said.

Danny looked around and just shrugged his shoulders, to him it was clean. Maddie began making her way through the mess of dirty laundry and papers, until she spotted something on floor. A vanilla envelope laid on the ground its contents spilling out a bit.

She picked them up and read the front of the folder. In Danny's hand writing were the words 'Ghost Zone Info'. She looked at one of the more loser papers and saw what looked like a map. But before she could look at it any more, they were snatched from her hands.

"That's where that went to, Thanks mom." Danny laughed nervously as he fixed the folder and placed it in his bed side door.

"Sweetie, what was that?" Maddie asked nicely, she hoped he would tell her.

"Oh those...um…those are nothing…just some papers." He said, "Um look I've got tons of homework to do so if you wouldn't mind."

Maddie smiled at knowing her son was working hard on school, and left. She was now even more puzzled, first hearing Danny's voice but seeing Phantom. Then finding what may have been information on the Ghost Zone. She knew that it had to mean something.


	8. Waking Up

**AN: OK people,I have for you the next chapter in this story. Sorry it's taking so long, but thus is the busy life of a high schooler. Any how, to some of you peoples question, YES! I am sticking with the 'king' idea, so no worries there. I'm just mixing two of my ideas together. **

**Hm, other than that theres ya go, RxR!Please!**

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

There he was again the battle torn field, screams and moans from fallen warriors. And in front of him was the red eyed figure he'd seen so many other times.

"Who are you?" He yelled, or at least tried to. Instead a voice that sounding like his called out to the figure.

"Your time has come, stop this!"

A laugh that was so familiar echoed in his eyes. "Now why would I want to do that?"

YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

Gasping for air Danny sat on the edge of his bed, the covers scattered across the already messy floor. A month and a half, this was getting to be too much for him. The same dreams every night, and every time he fell asleep.

"Aaahh, I can't take this is any more, what do these dreams mean?" He asked no one, but some one did answer.

"_You're asking me?"_

"Not you again," Danny groaned at the sound of his echoing voice.

"_Sorry kid, I'm here to stay. Just what happens, besides we're one in the same."_

"You're reminding of this because...?"

There was no answer from the other half, as Danny called him. Ever since he'd become a half ghost he'd been able to hear him. It sounded just like him, but the echo was a give away. In fact it was that voice that had helped him wake up, like a piece of him had finally been found.

**Flashback**

Danny had just entered the portal, a dare from Sam mixed with his own curiosity had led him into this dark cold world.

He felt like he was floating, Sam's voice rang in his ears. Her cry was like a scream, and Tucker seemed to be panicking. Danny tried to speak to them, to say he was ok, but he wasn't and he knew it.

Something had happened, he could feel the change flowing through his aching body. This had to be death or something close to it.

"_No it's not, you're still alive, but you need to wake up!"_

"Why should I, I'm so tired." Danny replied softly.

"_No wake up, here take my hand."_

Danny lifted his heavy head up to see that was encouraging him to wake up. A bright neon green light, surrounding a white haired teen stood in front of him, his hand out stretched. His outfit was a loose medieval looking black shirt on, his pants something close to blue jean. He didn't seem but maybe 16-17 years old.

Blue stared into green as Danny studied the strange figure that some how looked like him. **Trust **was what he saw in the green eyes; **hope **seemed to lie within his open hand.

"_I can help you up, come on." _

"Who are you?" Danny asked reaching for the hand.

As their hands touched the feeling of incomplete was gone, a flash of light and Danny was back in the world of the waking.

"Why is he like this?" He heard Tucker.

"I don't know, something happened, his hair is white. Maybe we should tell his parents." Sam's voice was filled with worry.

"Guys…I'm fine." Danny called as he raised himself up.

Sam and Tucker rushed to his side to help him up. That's when he saw his reflection in a mirror that was down there. Once black hair was now snow white, the white and black suit was now black and white. And the soft baby blue eyes were now the fierce green eyes he'd seen before.

**End Flashback**

That was the shock of his life, but after that thing turned from semi-normal to never normal again.

Danny sighed as he settled back into his bed, hoping to any force that he could sleep with out those dreams.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Clockwork watched as the trouble teen fell asleep again. Had his old friend chosen the right person to take on such a responsibility? But then again, it was not him who had chosen this boy.

"Things will not be as they were before, I know this much, but will you again have to face the same fate you did then?"

Clockworks voice echoed in his empty castle of time. The screen switched to show Plasmius and Phantom fighting, closer and closer they came to each other. When the screen would stop, no matter how far Clockwork tried to look he couldn't see this one event unfold.

"No even I have all the answers."


	9. ReincarWhat!

**AN: OK Hides behind a wall I'm sorry, see I did get a new chapter up, I haven'y forgotten, it's just I've been really stuck on what to write and not to mention schools not helping much> So but here you are, and I'll try and get the next chapter up sooner, ok! RxR PLEASE!**

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Vlad sat, in ghost form, floating about the Ghost Zone, he couldn't sleep. Every time he would sleep, the dreams would come. They wouldn't stop and now he sat here trying to just figure them out.

"They must mean something, and who is that blasted person?" he spoke out to no one.

That's when it hit him, certain parts of his dream he'd seen and knew of. The castle he saw, King Periah's castle. Flying off toward the old castle, Vlad needed to know some answers.

He didn't know too much about the castle, but that Periah had taken over the castle. He needed more than that and the person that would know was the Fright Knight.

"Fright Knight, come here!" The elder half ghost called.

In a cloud of ghostly smoke the ghost of Halloween appeared before him. He kneeled before his 'master', ready to do what ever was needed.

"You called my Lord?"

"Yes, tell me, how much do you know about this castle?" Vlad asked.

Rising, the Fright Knight thought for a moment. "I know that was one king that occupied it before Periah,"

"Really," he smiled at this information. "Where can I learn more of this 'other' king?"

"At the Ghost Zone archive my Lord, is there any thing else you require?" The Fright Knight asked.

"No thank you, you've done well."

The ghost of Halloween disappeared, while Vlad flew off to the archives. He soon arrived and started to search for any thing on this king. This was something he'd never heard of before; he'd only known Periah to be king.

"Ah here we are," pulling out a scroll labeled 'Kings of the Past', he read it.

_Entry 200: The Great War_

_Our Great King is doing all he can to stop this evil being that has invaded our lands. But we fear he will fail. Our forces are being depleted quickly and some are being to turn over to the Dark One. The lands have already been torn by the battles, and now the ghosts are fighting over territory. Will this war end?_

_Entry 201: King Gone_

_He's gone, our Great King fought with the Dark One. Both are gone, and the land is forever scarred. _

Vlad frowned at this information, he checked the shelf for any scroll prier to the one in his hand, but found none. If this was all he was going to get then he was back square one. Looking at the scroll, he growled in frustration and flew out of the archives back to his mansion.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"You know Danny, if you want, I could just let you barrow my notes." Tucker said over the phone.

"Tuck, you and notes? Since when did you take notes?" Sam laughed.

The three friends where sitting at their own homes, doing the homework given to them for the night. Danny had three way-ed Sam and Tucker in hope that they could help each other, and to just talk.

"Hm no, I'm ok. I think I've got this down now." Danny wrote out on the paper what the answer was and sighed, happy to be finished for once.

"So when can we come over again, we have a week long holiday from school and I've nothing planned." Sam said.

"I can't do any thing, my parents decided to go on a 'family' vacation. So I'll be gone all that week." Tucker said, a hint of sadness in his voice, but that changed quickly. "But, the girls at the resort, I hear are hot!"

Sam sighed; Tucker never seemed to get a girl, even if the one girl he wanted wouldn't accept him.

"Sure I guess, I'm not doing anything, except ghost hunting if need be." Danny replied, laughter still in his voice from Tucker's little moment.

"Cool then I'll see you Saturday, I got to go now, moms' calling for dinner." Sam said, the two boys said good bye as the third line went dead.

"Ah, I have to go too, need to do things to get ready for the trip, catch you later Danny."

And with that they hung up, leaving Danny lying on his bed staring at the ceiling.

_This bites, I actually finish my homework and now I'm bored._ He thought to himself.

No sooner had he thought about this, had the phone rang. He answered and to his surprise, was greeted by someone he hadn't heard from in awhile.

"Hey Danny, how's it going?"

"Jazz, hey!" Danny was excited to hear his sisters' voice, if there was one person he could talk to, other than Sam and Tucker, it was her.

"Things here are good, nothing much has happened. How 'bout you, how are the classes?"

After Jazz had graduated she had gone off to college to study, none other than, physically. She was already good at, and once at the college she learned more than she could imagine.

"Cool, so how's the ghost hunting going, any thing major happen?"

"Na, not really, Box Ghost is still annoying other than that…nothing." He half lied.

But Jazz, being the smart one she was, knew better. "Danny?"

"Ok maybe not all that great, but their just dreams, nothing more."

"Tell me about them."

Danny told her of the screaming and the battle like scene he always saw, and of the strange figure with the red eyes.

"Hmm, I may be wrong, but you never know…." Jazz spoke.

"What, what tell me,"

"Well, in one of my courses we're learning about reincarnations. Sounds crazy, I know, but some of the stuff sounds reasonable." Jazz seemed to stall.

"Jazz…."

"Ok, ok. There have been records of some people who have had dreams of events that had already happen. Like this little boy had dreams of fighting in the Civil War as a solider."

Danny sighed, "This concerns me, how?"

"What I'm trying to get at, is, by what you've told me of your dream; it could very well be old memories…from your past life." Jazz finished, her voice some what wary.

"Jazz, either your crazy…or your right, but why would I have these memories of a battle in the ghost zone?" Danny questioned.

"Well, you are half ghost; maybe that has something to do with it." Jazz concluded.

Danny lay there for a few minutes, before asking his sister of she wanted to speak with their parents.

"Sure, I'd like to see how Mom and Dad are."

"Ok, well I'll talk to you later, and oh Jazz… thank you."

Running down stairs, Danny handed the phone over to his mom, and ran to the lab. He looked around to make sure there were no weapons or alarms that would go off when he changed.

"I need answers and it seems the ghost zone maybe the only place to look." He said to himself. In a flash of light he changed to his ghost form and flew into the swirling vortex of green.


	10. Needed Info

**AN: Ok, Hi. I realize that there's alot of talking taking place in this chapter, but trust me there is going to be alot of action coming up. Plus I had to explain alot in this one chapter. As for Danny's mom finding out 'bout him, that's to come too...Well I hope you enjoy this chapter, and sorry for the mistakes in the last one. RxR! PLEASE!**

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Green swirls of the Ghost Zone, was the only thing Danny could see, along with the broken pieces of land and floating doors. He hated this place and felt somewhat sorry for the other ghost….only a little any way. He needed answer, that much he knew but from whom and where he didn't know.

"I could go to Clockwork but I don't know where he is…." Then Danny remembered the Library he had fought GhostWritter at. "Maybe there's something there."

He found the old building phased through the doors. Lines of books and scrolls scattered the large building. This would take longer than he had thought at first. Thinking of what the category or letter the information he need would be under, he float about looking.

"B… Battle, no. W…War, maybe. K…King, lets try this." He pulled an old scroll out and dusted it off.

Unrolling the long paper his green eyes skimmed the writing, until he found what he was looking for.

_Entry 250_

'_Our Great King has been gone for so long. The lands have been destroyed beyond repair and small battles are still breaking out. Even with the Evil One gone, I fear that things will never be the same. I tried to find the King's adviser Clockwork, but little success. I can only hope that he made it out alright.' _

_Entry 251_

'_I have found him at last, Clockwork is alive and well. Though he has managed to gain a little prize from the War, I am relieved to see he is fine. I spoke with him and asked about the King, in hopes that maybe, just maybe….but no. As I feared he will not return…at least not in this time, Clockwork says he will return. I only wish I could see his return. _

Danny smiled, he'd found one clue to what he needed to know. Clockwork. He needed to see the time ghost, but how?

"Um, Clockwork….I don't know if you can hear me or not, but I need to talk to you." Danny called out.

Behind him, a bright flash of light lit the room up as the every changing ghost stepped forward; the ever knowing smirk on his face, and time staff in hand.

"You called?" he asked.

"Hey it worked. Um yeah, can you answer something? Do…did you know this Great King?" Danny asked somewhat nervous.

Clockworks' face fell some, he nodded and floated to a near by chair and sat. Danny followed as he waited for an answer. As he watched the ghost, he spotted the scar.

"You were there weren't you? That's how you got that scar, am I right?"

The ghost of time sighed, "Yes, this scar is a reminder of that painful time. As told you before the Ghost Zone was not always like it is now. And I was in that battle, I watched as the King saved everyone."

"Really, wow. Hey, um do you know what happen to the person that wrote this?" Danny held out the scroll for him to see.

"Ah, Melisfor… he has returned." Clockwork smiled sadly.

"Returned?" Danny raised an eye brow.

"Oh I almost forgot you don't know. It is a misconception to humans, that ghost are immortal. This is untrue, a ghost is nothing more than a wondering spirit, and when the time is right they return to the living world." Clockwork continued to explain. "When a human dies, their soul is sent here. They roam about for awhile and when the time comes, they are reincarnated back into the human world."

"Oh, then how come I have to deal with Skulker and The Box Ghost?" Danny was a little annoyed by this.

"Oh they aren't normal ghost young Danny, ghost like Skulker were born from the energy of humans. They can never return to the human world, they just are, and because of this they live forever in the Ghost Zone."

Danny nodded his head this, it made some since now. He had always had to fight ghost, and wonder why the never really 'died'. Course he never wanted to kill them, but was one nagging question in the back of his mind.

"Now, what else can do for you?" The now child like time ghost asked.

"Oh that's all…"

"Very well then, I shall go, I've enjoyed our talk young Phantom." Clockwork floated off some, and raised his staff ready to leave.

"Wait, no, there's more." Danny confessed.

The ghost turned to him, a smile on his face. "Ok, what is it?" He returned to his seat and waited to hear Danny out.

"Um, for awhile now, I've had these weird dreams. There's some sort of battle going on, and you are always there, and some freaky person with red eyes. I know I've seen those eyes somewhere too." Danny blurted out quickly.

The smile had faded from Clockworks' face as he listened to half-ghost talk about his dreams.

"And last night, it was different. I was charging at the person, and that was it. But I remember feeling very sad and happy at the same time." Danny rested his head on he hand. "Is that even possible?"

"Any thing is possible," Clockwork replied, shrugging his shoulders. "From what I can make of what you told me, it seems you were and are seeing the past events of the Ghost Zone."

"What? How, I don't even live here." Danny protested.

"No, but you are half-ghost yes?" The shape shifting ghost pointed out.

"Ok you got a point there, but still why me?"

Clockwork shook his head, "I may know everything in time, but I don't know personal things, now I'm sorry I must go. I do hope you find what your looking for." And with that, he disappeared.

Danny sighed, he'd hoped that the time ghost would help him with his dreams, but it seemed not. Looking at the watch he'd brought with him, Danny gasped and zoomed back to his world.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Clockwork watched from his glass orb. He'd lied to the boy, he did know what the dreams were about. They were memories, no doubt his true spirit was beginning to awaken.

"Are to return now, my friend, please understand what I am about to do."

Rising his time staff in the air, he watched as the Danny in the orb was in cased in his magic and disappeared.


	11. Through His Eyes

**AN: Hides behind Danny **

**DP-"U****mm, Why are you hiding behind me?"**

**Anime-"Because I have fans made at me, I haven't updated in a while and I think their mad at me..."**

**DP-"Then update."**

**Anime- "I am, and would more often, if I didn't have writters block so much!" **

**Is knocked out by a flying book, and starts to mubble "And now onto the show!**

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

Maddie walked through the messy room, in search for something. She had recently over heard Jazz on the phone saying the thermos was in Danny's room. The only thermos Maddie could think of was the Fenton Thermos. Why Danny would have it was unknown to her, their first one had failed, so had all the others. Soon after which they disappeared, Jack said he must have reused them for something else. If this was so then what was Danny doing with one of them?

Picking up cloths as she went, she was finally able to see the floor, but still no sign of any thermos like object. "Gosh, Danny sure loves his room messy. I'll just place these in his basket." Last she remembered his laundry basket was in his closet. Opening the door she was greeted something unexpected. The closet was actually clean, she figured compared to the rest of his room it would be a mess. Shrugging her shoulders she placed the pile of clothing into the basket, pushing herself off from the wall the sound of something unlocking met her ears.

Turning around to see what it was, she saw nothing, and then looked back at the closest to see the back wall open. Three thermoses lined one shelf, while a row of papers lines the other side. Below that were pictures of people Maddie had never seen before, and a small book with the hand written letters of 'Journal' on the front.

Checking to make sure no one was there; Maddie grabbed the little book and sat on Danny's bed to look at it. There was nothing wrong with looking at what your son thought about his daily life. But what bothered her was the fact that it was hidden in a secret wall. Opening the book she flipped to a random page.

**1/1/05**

_I can't believe what happen, I mean I feel fine. Ok maybe fine is a term loosely used right now. Sam and Tucker said I looked like I had died for a moment and I could have sworn Sam was going to cry. _

Maddie stopped reading; looking at the date she gasped some. The date was the day the Fenton Portal started to work, and the day Danny had his accident. He claimed he was fine and he just needed to rest, so she let him go. Flipping through the pages again she found another entry and read.

**11/3/05**

_If he's right I can only hope not. I defeated my other self and saved my friends and family, but Jazz knows, and she promises not to tell anyone. I got a new power today as well, from what Dan said I'm not suppose to have this power till I'm his age. But nothing's set in stone. I like my new power, but it drains me too much. I hope that doesn't happen every time, it sucks. _

Maddie stared at the page confused. Power, Jazz knows, and who in the heck was Dan? She needed to know more. Skimming from front to back Maddie found something of interest.

**7/24/05**

_I got it to work, Mom and Dad couldn't, but I did. The only thing I can figure is I fused some of my power into it to make it work. But they were right in saying it could hold a ghost. I think I'll keep this thermos around more often; it seems to help a lot. _

Smiling at her son fixing the thermos Maddie got back up and placed the book back. Her smile soon faded when she remembered him writing about infusing it with his power. Again with the power, what was he talking about and why hadn't he told them he fixed the thermoses. Maddie, wanting to see if they actually worked, grabbed one with the most recent label. Now all she needed was a ghost try it on.

"I AM THE BOX GHOST!" came the cry from behind her.

"A ghost!" She watched as the floating man looked around and then flew down into the floor. Following, she ran down stairs with the thermos in hand. She saw him again in the living room, and heard him shout.

"BEWARE!"

He flew lower into the lab, were Maddie again followed. Once she got there she saw boxes floating about him. "I AM THE BOX GHOST, I SHALL RULE OVER YOU WITH MY SQUARE MINIONS!"

"Not today ghostly!" Maddie cried as she faced the ghost, thermos ready to suck him in.

"YOU CAN NOT CONATIN ME IN YOUR CYLINDRICAL DEVICE OF DOOM!" he cried out.

"Oh yeah, try this!" Hitting a button on the side Maddie felt the thermos buzz in her hands. The sound a charge and then the firing of the beam, the kick knocked her back. But to her surprise, the ghost started to scream in annoyance.

"I WILL GET FREE AND…." He was gone inside the ghost catching device before he could finish.

She was shocked, it worked, but it wasn't supposed to have the kick it did. It was so strong, she knew now she needed to have a little talk with her son.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Danny groaned his head pounding. What had happened to him, he remembered leaving Clockwork's place and then a flash of light. Sounds of movement, made him open his eyes, and he saw surprised him greatly. The vision he could see through was not his own, it felt like he was watching TV.

"My Lord, I am here as requested. What may I do to aid you?" There stood Clockwork, no scar and no hint of sarcasm in his voice._ What's going on?_ Danny thought.

He tried to respond but the voice that came out wasn't his. "Clockwork my friend, I'm sure you know why I have asked of you. After all you know all."

Smiling at the compliment, Clockwork nodded. But his smiled faded as he looked away. "I did not want to believe in was I had seen, must it be this way My King?"

Danny watched as who ever eyes he was seeing out of, moved to a mirror, this caused him gasp. It was himself, he was looking at himself, but his eyes seemed more tired and worried than his own. The familiar black and white jump suit gone, replaced with regal blues and greens of a robe like outfit.

"Show me what it is you have seen for the future."

Clockwork glided over and waved his staff in front the mirror. Danny's vision faded into his normal one. Black and white suit, with the letters D and P in the middle of his chest. White hair and determined green eyes set forward. This image too, faded into his regular clothing. Red and white T-shirt, with his slack blue jeans, raven hair and ice blue eyes.

"Is this him?" The Danny look-alike asked.

"Yes, my Lord. This is the young man that will receive your powers. I truly believe he will stop the Evil in his own time." Clockwork waved his staff again and the image of Vlad appeared.

_I know Vlad's bad but evil?_ Danny mused over this.

"Your Majesty, He's at the Gate. Our forces can no longer hold him back!" A solider like ghost barged in, his face panic stricken.

"Very well, Clockwork take this," holding his hand out, a ball of green energy formed. "I will try and rid us of this pest for now, but if what your time magic says is true then you know what to do with this."

Danny watched stunned, what did all this mean? He was dreaming again he had to be, squeezing his eyes shut he muttered to himself.

"It's just a dream, it's just another dream!" things seemed to swirl around him as he kept his eyes closed.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

**AN: Seriously, sorry for not updating sooner, but things are hectic in my house. Plus no insperation to write doesn't help either. I hope you liked this chapter. RxR PLEASE!**


	12. Author's Note

**Note from the Author:**

**I am so sorry….I know a lot of people have been waiting patiently for the continue of this story. And I'm glad so many people like it, but like everyone I'm at a lost as to what to do next with our favorite characters. So I'm here to say that this story is on hold until I can figure out what to do.**

**Thoughts on what you'd like to see happen next are welcomed along with idea's on other things you had in mind. In the mean time I have new story up "Forgotten Life". Read this and let me know what you think.**

**_- AnimeWerewolf_**


	13. So Close

**AN: Um...I realize I haven't updated in a while so...heres the next chapter...bows head, hiding from mad fans. Don't hurt me...RxR please! **

* * *

"You can open them now." Came a droned voice from beside him.

Danny's blue eyes snapped open to see the inside of Clockworks castle. He was breathing heavily as if he'd ran a marathon. What had he just seen, and what did it mean? Danny sat up, calming himself down.

"What was that all about?" he asked.

Clockwork sighed as he looked at the swirling picture of the Danny-look-alike. "This was you once, well still are. But you have lost your memory from that time. Danny you are the King. Pariah was nothing to you."

Danny stared at his hands, he couldn't be that King. He was a just 17 year old kid trying to get threw high school. Sure he had ghost powers, but…. Then it hit him. "What was that thing he gave you?"

"That thing, as you put it, where his powers. He kept what he needed to rid us of the Evil then, but game me most of it…to give to you." Clockwork explained.

"But how could have just given them to me?" Danny asked.

Raising his staff to the mirror like screen, the image of Danny walking into the Fenton Portal. His hand hitting the on-off switch and them him, getting zapped. Danny winced at remembering the pain from the shock.

"You see young one, when you walked into that contraption, it allowed me to give you his powers. Of course this in turn allowed you to live threw that little ordeal. Now granted you couldn't use all your new powers at once, but now you can. Granted there still so much you have yet to uncover." Clockwork informed the confused teen.

"Wait you mean to say, that if I hadn't been given those powers…I'd be dead?" Danny asked shocked.

"Everything has a price Daniel," the time ghost said.

Danny shivered at the thought of not being around any more. From what Sam and Tucker had told him, it had looked like he'd died. He shook his head, _this isn't real, and I'm no King. I have to get back home!_

Danny got up from his spot and backed away from the time ghost. "Danny, I realize this is difficult to handle, but please you must understand…"

"No, I don't want to understand. I just want to live as much of a normal life as I can. I'm sorry, but I have to leave." With this said Danny ran out changing into his alter ego Phantom, and flew off.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Maddie stood in the lab, fixing one of the many inventions that were strewn about. The thermos was still beside her. The Box Ghost still trapped within. She sighed and continued to tweak the machine in front of her.

He thoughts where soon interrupted as the warning light flared to life above the portal. The yellow and black stripped doors sliding back to reveal the swirling green vortex of the Ghost Zone. Maddie hid behind the desk, in hopes of seeing the ghost before anything happened.

As she watched, a teenaged boy flew out. It was the ghost kid, and he looked upset. The doors closed behind him as he hovered there for a moment muttering to him self. Maddie listened carefully in hopes of catching some of what he was saying.

"It's not true; he's lying…But since has ever lied?" He muttered.

Realizing that her enemy was right there Maddie jumped over the desk a mini Fenton Bazooka in hand.

"Stay right there ghost kid." She yelled.

The ghost stiffed at the sight of her and then relax some. He sighed and then said, "I so don't have time for this."

She watched as he vanished, but thanks to the goggles on her suit she saw. He looked around and slipped threw the ground out of sight. Lowering her weapon, she thought for a moment.

_What was he talking about, and why hadn't he fought me?_ These and more questions roamed her brain as she stared at the closed portal.


	14. Sorry !

I should probably died a horrible death under all my unfinished work I have going on here…..Sorry I haven't updated in forever. But between school, work, life (I really have one) I just haven't been able to write anything down….plus writers block sucks up to high heaven.

I promise to get something up as soon as I can other than that…please hang in there with me.

Thanks Anime-Werewolf


End file.
